


Dec 24: Wanted

by kuro49



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [24]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, White Collar Advent 2014, the van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending Christmas Eve in the Van isn't as bad as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 24: Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sidhwen and fleurofthecourt for the opportunity to write with them both, it was such great fun! <33
> 
> Here's the last one, it's all good Christmas-y fun with the whole team because there is no way I am not ending this Advent with a mention of Jones and Diana. Thanks for sticking with us, and hope everyone has a happy holiday and an even better 2015! :DD

With the snow falling softly outside, covering the narrow New York sidewalks with a dust of white, there is also the three of them stuck in the Van until Christmas morning.

Him and Jones and Diana sitting in the Van on Christmas Eve, and really, that bears repeating only because white collar criminals don’t seem to believe in going home for the holidays. Once Diana points out the smell that never really goes away, no matter how many air fresheners they’ve switched out, Peter can’t help but fixate on it either, and Jones may say he’s fine with the Van on his own but it's nice to have a little company among the monitors. 

It’s cold but at least they’ve got each other when all they’ve got is an empty apartment and a wife at a Christmas Gala.

Jones has one headphone pressed to his ear, Diana is on the surveillance cameras, and Peter has the pleasure of tasting another cup of stale coffee that is even worse than the kind he can get in the office when the Van doors slide wide open.

Their hands go directly to their holsters for their guns.

“What if that was Santa Claus?” Neal Caffrey asks with a raised eyebrow, hint of a grin at the corner of his mouth, not one bit fazed by the commotion. Diana takes her finger off of the trigger with a roll of her eyes while Jones lowers his gun, biting out a clipped, “ _Caffrey_.”

“What are you doing here, Neal?” Peter asks, eyeing his criminal consultant with suspicion because if there’s one thing he knows about Neal Caffrey is that he hates the Van. To have him show up here on Christmas Eve, looking like he’s more fitted to El’s gala with the way he’s dressed to the nines, Peter’s got no reason to believe he is here to spread the holiday cheer.

“Are you saying no to home cooking being brought right to you?”

“I don’t see the food—” Jones starts but when the Van door opens again, and in walks Santa Claus, fluffy beard in meticulous place, he has to wonder whether this is a miracle he is better off without.

They stare.

It is Diana who snaps out of it first, it is also Diana who recognizes the man under the whole Father Christmas disguise. “ _Mozzie_?”

And really, she is more surprised that the man is standing on FBI property than she is at the fact that he's dressed all in red and white.

“That’s Mister Haversham to you, Lady Suit.” Mozzie corrects, shuffling further inside and out of the cold with a bag of hot containers stacked on top of one another in each hand. Neal takes one from him and divides the contents between Diana and Jones, letting Peter rift for the utensils at the bottom of the plastic bag. Neal sits down into one of the chairs and makes room for Moz to do the same. Peter makes a grunt of approval as Jones opens a container with what smells just like the sauce his mom used to make.

They settle in, odd smell of the Van being replaced by the delicious scent of home cooking, and it's cramped with all five of them in the narrow space but the quick snap of conversation over the stab of forks into potato wedges is not a whole lot different than what they do every day.

It's still cold, but it's also a little warmer with them all.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
